Guardian of snow and Innocence
by mizukifoxgirl
Summary: Summary: what Seras was the first one to see Jack Frost when she was small what if he helped her even when she grew up and even stayed during Hellsing. Crossover with Rise of the guardians This a Alucard/seras and Jack/seras fic If yall guy like this i will movie it to crossovers Updates on Sunday


_Guardian of snow and Innocence_

_I kept thinking of this after I saw "Rise of the guardians" last week._

_Summary: what Seras was the first one to see Jack Frost when she was small what if he helped her even when she grew up and even stayed during Hellsing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or DreamWorks movie so please don't sue me_

_Seras 8 Years old:_

_Seras stepped outside it was a snow day her favorite day the ground covered in a white blanket and car covered in an icy layer. The best part of it was NO School! Seras was excited she quickly dived into the snow and spread her arms and feet to make a snow angel. The best part she knew who did this mother said it was someone named Jack Frost she always believed in Jack Frost right before Santa, the Easter bunny, Sand man and the tooth fairy. She always believed maybe that why she always got big present for Christmas or the most beautiful egg for Easter. Seras was making a snowball when she saw a boy in his last teens walk by what caught her eye was that he had White hair and Silverish blue eye he was holding some kind of weird stick she ran to him and tugged on his Hoodie. _

_Jack P.O.V_

_I turned around to see a small girl tugging on my hoodie she was blond and had big blue doe like eyes. Then it hit me she touched for the first time in 300 years someone had actually seen me! "Excuse my little girl can you see me?' I asked the girl curiously. She just slowly nodded and then asked "do you wanna have a snowball fight"? I quickly nodded and then shit hit me with a snowball I hit back we played for an hour till she was tired I could still see excitement in her eyes. "I'm Jack Frost what your name?" "The Jack Frost you're actually real!" Seras yelled she knew he was real not just some made up story that her 2__nd__ grade teacher told her. "Yep and since I said my name how about yours I would love to hear the name of someone who actually believes in me!" Jack said happily. "Seras Winter Victoria I'm 8 years old"._

_Rise of the Guardians _

_A.N: no this is a quick note saying I saw the movie twice but I might not get the lines exactly right! Also this is when Seras is in the orphanage. One last thing yes this a little twist from the story ok guys no complaining._

"_No one believes in you Frostbite!" Bunnymund said to jack. Jack quickly talked back "I do have someone who believes in me and in fact she is in England and she believes in every one of us!" Jack Frost yelled at the bunny. "Really I liked to see this believer Jack Frost!" So they left for England and stopped at an orphanage. "Why are we at an orphanage and not at this kids house Jack?" "We're here because last year her parent died horribly both killed and then a man raped her mother before her eyes she has no living relative but she never given up on us!" _

_All of the guardians looked at Jack then heard a voice "Well there you are Jack I've been looking for you!" They all turn around to see a little girl around 11 years old with Blond and Blue eyes. "Hey kiddo how are you doing." Jack said to her. "I'm fine I but I got into a fight though and that made the headmaster mad he said if I don't quit fighting their kicking me out and I will have to live on the streets." Jack looked at her "You got to stop Seras I don't want you in the street I know it not exactly home but maybe you'll get adopted." Seras replied back immediately "If that true then why do all the parents avoid me they treat me as if I don't exist". Seras had tears in her eyes right then and there jack scooped her up and knew that maybe the other guardians could help. "I want you to meet some people Seras they could cheer you up." Seras looked at him and nodded. "You guys can come out no." Seras saw something that would make even the orphanage kids jealous" Whoa is that the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, tooth fairy, and the sand man that awesome!" Seras yelled out with excitement "Wait a second is this Seras Winter Victoria the same one that left me the most carrot than any other house?" "Yep that was me before my mom and dads were shot and that man did something to my mom." The 4 just looked at Seras without a doubt she was a true believer and would always be. Jack looked at her after that incident he swore to protect Seras even if she grew up he knew she would always see him._

_So are story starts how Jack Frost became Seras protector but will he be able to protect her from Hellsing! Find out in the next chapter!_

_So what did you think I know it kind of bad but I loved the movie so much? _


End file.
